


All of You

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Positivity, Caught, Chubby Reader, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: johnny’s your best friend who you’re in love with, and you think you’re not his type because you’re chubby, but is it possible that you’re wrong?





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> request: I have a question love, would you write if requested a nct member x chubby reader, there's really little scenarios of chubby readers so I was just wondering, it's Okey if you say no! Have a good day/night

_Is_ _it_ _wrong_ _to_ _masturbate_ _in_ _a_ _bed_ _that’s_ _not_ _your_ _own_?, you wonder as you tease your fingers at the edge of your panties. Johnny’s your best friend of several years, it’s not uncommon for you to spend the night at his apartment, especially after a late night of drinking. But this morning you woke up alone in his apartment, slightly hungover, and incredibly horny.

Johnny was nowhere to be seen. He’d not left a note or texted you, and you were just _alone_. You’d crawled into his bed, intending to fall back asleep somewhere more comfortable than his pull out sofa, but sleep refuses to come, overwhelmed by the desire to masturbate. 

Sunlight and blue sky are visible through the window, and you have no shame as you take off your clothes and lay on top of his covers in just your panties. You close your eyes and start to touch yourself, fingers sliding under the material. 

 _Even_ _worse_ , _is_ _it_ _wrong_ _to_ _masturbate_ _to_ _the_ _thought_ _of_ _your_ _best_ _friend_ _in_ _his_ _bed_?, you wonder as the image of Johnny appears in your mind. 

He’s perfect. Handsome and sculpted. Sexy and sweet. The number of times you’ve seen him without his shirt on has created a flawless 3D image of him in your imagination, one that you can use in times like these. 

Johnny in your head crawls between your legs and licks over your pussy, devoting his attention to making you wet. He sneaks a finger inside of you, and curls it against your G spot at the same moment that he licks over your clit. 

You sigh and rub yourself to these thoughts. You don’t know when Johnny will be back, but you hope you’re done by then. It would be mortifying if he were to walk in on you like this. You know you’re not Johnny’s type, and you wouldn’t want to see his face as he tries to pretend that you could be. He always goes for the Sports Illustrated type of girl, all skinny and tall and perfect, with a waist so tiny Johnny could wrap his arms around her twice.

These thoughts turn you off a little bit, and you groan, dropping your head back against his pillows. 

You rub your fingers over your clit and close your eyes again. Johnny. Think of Johnny. His pillows smell like him, a mix of his shampoo and the cologne that you tease him for (but secretly love), which helps your little fantasy along.

You’ve just started to get into it again, your fingers sliding down over your pussy, feeling yourself getting wetter, when a phone vibrates nearby. 

Your eyes snap open. 

The room’s still empty, but you notice Johnny’s phone is plugged in beside his bed. And it’s ringing. 

You don’t often look at Johnny’s phone. He usually keeps it tucked away when you’re together, preferring to give all of his attention to you, so this is the first time that you take notice of his lockscreen. It’s a picture of the two of you together a few months back. 

You’re both laughing, trying to take a decent selfie but his hand kept slipping and most of the pictures turned out blurry except for this one: Johnny’s cheek is pressed to yours, both of you smiling so wide, his arm around your shoulders, and you’re looking at the camera but he’s looking at you.

You drop the phone and roll back over to the other side of the bed. Could he like you? Really?

Almost by itself, your hand slides back down the front of your panties, and you start rubbing yourself again. Your nipples are hard. You push your hand fully inside of your panties and slid a finger inside of yourself. A moment later, the second, then the third.

“Oh, Johnny,” you sigh, thrusting your fingers into yourself at the same pace as your fantasy Johnny does. You curl your fingers and push your hips down onto them, visualizing Johnny, his tongue swirling against your clit. “John, oh, yes.”

For the second time, a sound draws you out of your fantasy. Something thuds against the floor.

Johnny stands in the doorway, a coffee carrier in one hand. The other hand is extended, empty, and your eyes fall to the bag of pastries on the floor. His eyes run over your body, and you fight the urge to cover up, to just curl up under the covers and never come back out again. This is exactly what you were afraid would happen.

“You don’t have to say anything,” You slowly draw your hands out of your panties, and attempt to cover your chest with your arms. “I know that could never happen, that I’m probably a major turn off for you, and--”

Johnny smoothly slides the coffees onto his desk near the door and then he’s sitting on the bed in front of you, taking your hand, which means pulling your arm away from your chest. His eyes drop to the revealed flesh, and he swallows, then looks back up to your face. 

“What are you talking about?” He asks you in a tight voice.

“Me?” You shrug, looking anywhere but at him. “I’m not exactly your type. You’re not into chubby girls, are you?”

Johnny shakes his head in disbelief. “How many times do I have to tell you that I think you’re beautiful before you finally understand, Y/N?” One of his hands grabs your chin and turns you to face him. “I love you. All of you. I’ve been telling you that for years, and here I was thinking that I am not your type because you never seemed to respond when I said stuff like that.”

Now you shake your head. “You’re wrong.”

“Right, I’m mistaken in the fact that I love you, which I’ve known for years.” He laughs. “I’m mistaken that when I see you my hands sweat and my heart pounds and I want to have you in my bed like you are right now. It takes so much restraint for me to not want to touch you all the time. To not just kiss you so that I can finally see if you feel the way I do.”

You tilt your chin up at that, locking eyes with him. It’s not quite a dare, but it almost feels like one. Johnny’s eyes light up, and he leans forward, slowly at first as if he’s not sure if you’re telling him it’s okay, and then all at once. 

His lips are gentle but insistent, and you find yourself scooting toward him on the bed, until your knee is touching his thigh, and one of his hands slides over your knee, then higher. You could stop him, could tell him that it’s too fast to go from being best friends with boundaries to lovers in the span of about four minutes, but you don’t want to stop. 

You want to feel him on you and in you. His fingers inside of you, tongue on your body. You want to touch his cock, and have him cum for you. You want to feel his hands on your body, caressing you and admiring every inch of you. 

Johnny breaks the kiss and you whine, chasing after his lips. He chuckles and leans in to peck your mouth again. 

“We should stop before I take this too far.” He says, but he doesn’t remove his hand from your thigh or stop tracing circles into your skin with his thumb. 

“I’m already in your bed, mostly naked and definitely turned on.” You say, glancing down at his hand and it’s betrayal of his true intentions as it sneaks closer to the edge of your panties. “I’m so wet for you, Johnny.”

He groans, but he’s smiling and his cheeks are pink. 

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want me, though.” You tease. 

“I do want you. Too much.” He sighs, and then he leans forward and connects your mouths again, pushing you back into the pillows as he climbs over you. Your panties are tugged out of the way, and his fingers tease over you. He moans upon finding you just as wet as you’d promised him, and you smile into the kiss, gripping onto his shoulders.

This is what you’d dreamed of. Johnny’s fingers inside of you, his tongue twisting with yours, and you run your fingers through his hair. 

One of your legs shifts under him, brushing up against his bulge. He moans, and you do it again just because you can. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” he swears, dropping his head to the pillow beside yours. He grinds against your leg for a moment in which you feel yourself getting even wetter at the sight.  He kisses your shoulder and says, “What you do to me isn’t healthy.”

You squirm under him, and he hooks his fingers inside of you, making you gasp. You feel his lips curl against your skin, and you scrape your nails over his scalp, causing him to buck his hips against your leg again. “Keep talking and acting like this, Seo, and I’m not sure I’ll last very long.”

“Mm,” he moans, and his free hand drifts down to your ass as well as he can when you’re lying on your back, and he grips at it. “But maybe that’s been my plan all along.”

You push into his touch, scratch your fingertips over his scalp again, and moan. “Sweet talk me all you want, then.”

Johnny lifts his head, and his eyes catch your. A blaze of heat rips through you, shaking you from your heart down to the very spot where Johnny presses his fingers into you. His erection digs down into your thigh, and you twist your fingers into his hair, pulling lightly, hoping to encourage him to keep grinding against you. 

“You are so soft and cute and sexy.” Johnny kisses you with each word, his fingers sliding in and out of you. “You’re chubby and beautiful and mine. I love you this way and any other way you could ever hope to be.”  

You moan, clenching around his fingers, and Johnny keeps pumping his fingers into you, grinding against your leg. His breath comes in jagged pants, and he frowns, trying to keep from cumming embarrassingly fast from just humping your thigh.

But then, he does. 

His hips stutter against yours, pushing slow and then jerking forward again. Johnny grunts and buries his face in the pillow. His fingers seem to move on auto inside of you, and he presses them right against your G spot and his thigh comes up and presses against your clit. You’re not even sure if he’s aware of what he’s doing as he rides out his orgasm against your leg, but you whine, moaning a combination of his name and a long drawn out swear.

You cum on Johnny’s fingers, bucking your hips up against him.

Johnny moans as he sits up and drags his fingers out of your pussy. You watch as he holds his fingers up between you and sticky fluid gleams between his fingers. “I’ve been wondering for ages what you taste like.” He says this almost to himself, mesmerized by your fluids glistening on his fingers.

“Maybe next time you can find out,” you tell him.

He smiles and meets your eyes. Slowly, so he can be sure you’re paying attention, he slides his fingers into his mouth. Johnny moans around them, cleaning your taste off his fingers. “Next time, you’re sitting on my face, Y/N. Don’t argue. I have to have you.”

You close your eyes and sigh, already fantasizing about next time. 

Johnny kisses your cheek softly, then the corner of your mouth, and then straight on your lips. “I brought us breakfast that’s getting cold. When you’ve regained your senses, come meet me in the kitchen.” He kisses you once more and stands up, straightens his clothes despite the huge cumstain darkening the front of his sweatpants. He winks and grabs the coffee carrier off the desk. “You don’t even have to get dressed.”


End file.
